Bump In The Road
by crook-spanks
Summary: All couples have the dreaded "bump in the road". Even Lily and James. Originally from my story 'Kodak' and rated for language.
1. Over

**A/N: **Taken originally from my set of oneshots, Kodak. Lily and James breakup.

_Summary: All couples have the dreaded "bump in the road". Even Lily and James._

* * *

Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks stained from the ever-flowing tears. She couldn't have looked more beautiful than she did now.

She still didn't fully comprehend what had just happened. All she knew was that something horrible had just taken place, and it was never going to be right again. Never.

How could he do that? He had sworn his love to her, over and over again. They were happiest together. Then he goes and snogs some girl – no, sorry, some _slut_.

And not just any slut,_ the _slut. Everyone knew that Poppy Greengrass had been hankering after James for Merlin knows how long. Even when Lily and James had been together for seven months she didn't quit at her incessant flirting.  
And now, the day before Lily's birthday, she had managed to snag that god-awful boy. Lily couldn't even picture that kiss in her head without gagging.

Lily sniffed mightily and stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She breathed deeply, counted to ten and slowly turned around.

She heard someone at the door and cautiously walked into her dorm room.

"Lily?" James whispered. "It's not-" Lily cut him off. She walked up to him and kissed him furiously on the lips. She pulled away, tears falling freely once more, and slapped him with all her might.

"Fuck you, James Potter."

They were over.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? If there is any confusing, go to my latest chapter on Kodak (number 8)

hugs!

missgeorgeweasley


	2. Loss

**A/N:** Second lot here I come!

_Summary: All couples have the dreaded "bump in the road". Even Lily and James. _

* * *

James stared out the window. It had been a month since Lily had seen him kissing that horrible Poppy Greengrass. Well, since she had seen Poppy kissing him.

He cringed thinking about it. What kind of twerp could fall into that kind of trap? _The kind of twerp you are, James, _he told himself.

"Ugh!" He cried out loud, hitting the walls with his hands. He was so stupid.

_FLASHBACK  
"Jamesie, I don't understand this question!" Poppy Greengrass asked James, leaning towards him so her top fell down, revealing rather a lot of breast. _

"_Which one?" He asked, sighing and averting his eyes. _

"_This one," She said again, leaning over a bit more.  
"Ok, well, basically. You just have to state what the Imperius curse does to its victim."_

"_Oh, ok!" She said. She went quietly back to work, occasionally glancing up at him through her _very _fake lashes. "Oh, Jamesie-"  
"It's James, Poppy, just James." He corrected for the umpteenth time._

"_Ok then, Mr I'm-grumpy-so-call-me-James," Poppy replied, giggling sweetly. "Can I borrow a quill? Mine snapped…" She said. with out waiting for James to answer, she leant forward to grab a quill from his bag. As she leant over James looked up and their eyes locked. James began to look down when he heard her whisper in his ear: "You know you want to James."_

_James stood up angrily, bringing Poppy with him._

"_Shove it, Greengrass." He said, before turning around. Poppy grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.  
"I love it when you're angry." She whispered, and then she kissed him. James growled angrily and attempted to push her away, but she just kissed him harder. _

_That's when Lily walked in. _

_END FLASHBACK_

There was a knock on the door, and James stood up, his fists balled. Sirius walked in and smiled sadly at James.

"Hey Prongs, how are you doing?"  
"I feel like shit Padfoot. I want to apologise, but I don't what to say."  
"Mate, don't worry. She'll come round."  
"I don't think she will. Fucking Poppy Greengrass, I hate her.

"We know."

"What should I say, Padfoot?"

"Say-"

"I mean Poppy Greengrass! The only people dumb enough to actually fall for her tricks would be you, no offence, or creepy Malfoy! I need her, Padfoot. I was a fool I know I was. I lost everything because of it. She was my sun, and now she's gone, it just rains. I don't know how I could get over it."Does she know how much she means to me? She means more than the world. I can't deal with it. I could deal with losing everything, my magic, Hogwarts, but Lily? I can't do it."

"I know."  
"I'll never get over losing her. She was my one and only. All my dreams came true, every single one, and then I had to go and blow it. I'll never get over it. Never Padfoot. I love her so much. Wherever I go now, there are people whispering. I lost everything. I'm making it through, but I'll never get over losing her. She was like heaven in a person.

"I mean sure, we might forget this soon enough. But she won't. This will always be on my head. I don't have enough time to say everything I want. There is no peace in this world anymore. Lily and me - we were the peace. We made it happen. I love her."  
"-That."  
"Wha'?"

"Say exactly what you just said to Lily."  
"Oh. Ok. Wish me luck?"  
"Luck, mate, good luck. You'll need it."  
James checked his reflection in the mirror, and at Sirius' nod of conformation that he looked fine, ran out the door.

"Poor bugger…" Sirius whispered, before following his best friend out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Soo, whaddya think?

hugs

missgeorgeweasley


	3. Break

**A/N:** The monologue in the middle? Taken from the song "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes. LISTEN TO IT !

_Summary: All couples have the dreaded "bump in the road". Even Lily and James. Originally from my story Kodak. _

_Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the monolauge of Lily breaking her ass. Tear._

* * *

"Lily? Lily, listen, please."

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily growled, her bloodshot eyes burning into him.  
"I want to apologise. For everything and anything I've done. I want to tell you that Poppy Greengrass is a horrible slut and kissing her isn't even on my list of things to do and that she, like me, is an insufferable git and, well, I want to tell you I love you." James said, sitting down next to her on her bed.  
"I know you love me." Lily sighed.  
"I know you know, but I don't think you understand the power of my love for you."  
"Fine. You have five minutes. Starting now." Lily said, glancing at the ticking watch on James' left hand.

"Do you remember the weekend we spent at mine? It was last holidays and I invited your lot and my lot over for a small party."  
"I remember."  
"Remember when you fell out the window?"  
"I sure do. You jumped out right after me,"

"Well, it was concrete and you broke your ass and you were bleeding all over the place. So I rushed you off Mungo's and I held your hand the entire way. Remember that?"

"Yes," Lily whispered, her eyes downcast.

"There's something I never told you about that day."  
"What didn't you tell me?"  
"I was falling deeply, deeply in love with you. I mean I knew I always had a thing about you. But up until then I thought it was a schoolboy crush. But that day, I knew I would never love one like you." James finished, taking Lily's hands in his.

"Oh, Potter…"  
"Come on, Lily. One more chance?"  
"Let me think. Okay?"  
"Fine, its not like you haven't had a month to think."  
"It took you a fucking month to apologise you prat!"

"I can't deal with this now. I'm going. Think whatever you have to think over and come find me when you know what you want to say."  
"Fine. Fuckwit."  
"That was low."  
"Good_bye_!" Lily screamed, pushing him off the bed and out the door..

* * *

**A/N:** Mmm? Review!


	4. Talk

**A/N:** Okkkkkkkkkkkk. Read and review!

_Summary: All couples have the dreaded "bump in the road". Even Lily and James. Originally from my story 'Kodak'._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I would most certainly be _not_ failing maths right now. JKR owns it all, the genius. **

* * *

_Chapter 11: In which she talks_

She was sitting in the Heads dormitories. Her hair was out and falling behind her in the most beautiful way. James walked up slowly to the magenta couch and walked carefully around it. He sat down at the coffee table and coughed softly.

Lily's eyes shot up from her book and, upon seeing James, immediately returned to them.

"Lily, I want you to hear me out." He asked, leaning forward a bit.

"No, James, I won't." She replied, not looking up from her book.

"Come on, Lily!"

"No, James. How about you hear me out." She carefully folded down the corner of her page and closed the book. She placed it beside and sat up and looked James in the eye. "Do you know how I felt when I saw you kissing…her?"

"No,"

"No. Exactly. So don't even try to begin and empathise with me. You're all 'I can't live without Lily, what am I going to do without her?' but have you thought about what I'm feeling? No, you just focused on yourself and how much of a twat you are.

"What happened to your everlasting love for me, James? What was all that? Just words? 'Cause I know what I felt was more than words. We had something special, James. But of course you had to go and fuck it up, like always." James winced slightly when she swore, not used to the harsh word formed on her lips. He couldn't deny what she was saying though. She was a bright witch.

"Sorry," James whispered.

"That word couldn't mean less to a fucking hippopotamus, James. It's been thrown around so fucking much in the past month I don't even know what it means anymore. I thought you had changed, but clearly I was wrong. I thought that we were one of those couples. Another Frank and Alice. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes,"

"People would say, 'Oh, so you're going to Lily and James'?' or 'Who are you hanging with?' 'Lily and James,' we were the couple James. We made it happen. We proved that people could overcome their pet hates and welcome them into their lives as a friend and something more. But you just threw it all fucking away."

"You know I would never do that, Lily! I spent years,

_years_, trying to get you to go out with me! Why would I throw it all away? Only a completely retard would do that,"

"Well, you did it so you must be a complete retard…way to insult yourself, _Potter_." Lily spat out his last name with venom, her eyes bright and her cheeks burning.

"Please Lily."  
"No, Potter. Let me be angry with you. I haven't been angry at you for too long."  
"Okay. Fine. But I'm not giving up. I don't deserve this. I didn't kiss Greengrass. Seriously, Lily, just think through that scenario. You were behind her and making faces at her and I was trying not to laugh. You saw me get angry. You saw me protest."

They were standing up now and glaring at each other fiercely. He could see Lily counting to 10 in her head as she attempted to remain calm. She closed her eyes slowly.  
"You still let her kiss you." She whispered.  
"I tried not too."  
"Well, clearly you didn't try hard enough." Lily replied, snapping her eyes open.  
"Fine."

James turned around and began walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. Lily mimicked the boy, but decided to slam the door shut. She turned around and leant against the wall and slowly slid down it. She held her head in her hands and promptly burst into tears. James opened the door quietly and sat down next to her. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. Lily sat cross-legged with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"James,"  
"Lily,"  
"I hate you so much right now." James winced slightly. He kissed the top of her lightly and buried his face in her hair.

"I know, babe, I know,"  
"I hate you so much. You swore your love for me. For the past seven years, every day, at exactly the same time you would come up and tell me you love me. Without fail. I believed you."

"It's still true."

"I hope so."  
Lily tilted her head upwards a little bit so that she was staring into James' eyes. He smiled softly at her and leant in slowly.

"Can I?" He asked. She nodded her head and closed the space between them. This was one heck of a kiss. They broke away, eyes shining.

"I still hate you."

"Good."

"But I don't if I can do this."  
"Consult your pillow,"  
"I will, don't worry. I'll consult all day tomorrow as well."  
"You sure?"  
"Night, James."  
"I love you, Lily."  
"I sure hope so…"  
Lily got up and opened her door. James stood up and looked into her eyes. Tears were still spilling over and dripping slowly down her cheeks. He kissed her softly on her cheek and walked away. Lily watched him walk away and placed a hand to her wet cheek.

She walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. She heard a quiet mew coming from beside her and turned to see her kitten, Lemon, next to her.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do now, Lems?"

* * *

**A/N:** Likey?  
The next one will have the times and places etc. of when he tells her he loves her.  
Cute!

missgeorgeweasley


	5. Remember

**A/N: **I am so so sorry for my strange disappearance, I can't really explain it.  
I just haven't exactly been up to par myself and I've been extremely busy. I've got ideas in my head...  
But I think you'll have to wait a little longer for some proper good writiing. But enjoy this for now!

Look! One...two...three...four...five?...six!...noo, _seven_ little one shots for you all to enjoy!  
Revieewwwsss loovveddd specially seeing as I turned 15 yesterday :D

_Summary: All couples have the dreaded "bump in the road". Even Lily and James. Originally from my story 'Kodak' _

**Disclaimer: not mine not mine not mine! stop reminding me dammit!**

* * *

First Year:

The small eleven year old watched the redhead sit down with her friends at the table. One of her friends said something funny and she threw her head back and laughed heartily.

"Go on, mate, tell her!" Sirius Black whispered in his friend's ear. James Potter grinned at him and got up. He walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled softly when she saw him.

"Hello, James."  
"Lily, I've got something to tell you."  
"What is it?" She asked, swiveling around on her chair to face him. James glanced quickly at his watch and just as the big hand hit the 12 and the clock chimed 9 am, James grinned and said: "I love you!"  
Lily sighed and spun back around.

"That's everyday this week, Potter."  
"Pretty soon, it'll be everyday this year." James replied. "And I never lie,"  
This was true.

_

* * *

Second Year:  
_

"Lilykins!"

"It's not nine yet, Potter, and so don't try anything."  
"No, no, I know. But it's nine o'clock in about five minutes, so I'm just preparing myself."

"Oi, Jamesie! Two minutes to go!"

"I'm getting ready, don't worry."  
"It's the first day back, do we have to go through this, Potter?"  
"Yes, Evans, we do."  
"Ugh,"  
"I love you, Lily!"

"Okay. Cool. Whatever. Go away, I'm eating."

_

* * *

Third Year:_

James walked quietly up behind Lily, treading softly on his toes. Somewhere, a clock chimed nine.

"I LOVE YOU, LILY!"

"AARGH!"  
"Ha, got you that time. I'll do better tomorrow. Way better."  
"Fuck, Potter. Don't _do that_!"

James just laughed and walked back to his friends.

* * *

_Fourth Year:_

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily!"  
"What is it, Mary?"  
"James has some weird sick thing so he's still in bed but he doesn't want to break his winning streak so he wants you to go up to his dormitory. He said he'll come down if your not there in five minutes and I think it'd be better if he didn't because he's really sick."  
"Ugh, okay."  
Lily stomped up the stairs and kicked the door open.

"I am so sick of this, James."  
"Love you, Lily." He croaked out. Lily gave a fleeting look at the clock on his bedside table: 9:00am.

"You're such a weirdo," she said before exiting the room. James smiled.

_

* * *

Fifth year: _

"Hey,"  
"Potter."  
"I love you."  
"It's nine oh one."  
"Now it is, it was wasn't when I said it."  
"Fuck off, please."  
"Bye!"

_

* * *

Sixth Year:  
_

"Potter this is so old now," Lily said, sighing loudly.

"It's been six years, I can't give up now!" James replied, running a hand through his mop of hair.

"Fine, say it."  
"I love you,"

"How can you keep this up? It's been six years and you haven't failed to tell me that once while we're at school. Everyday. For six years. _Six years_!" Lily said, shaking her head.

"Impressed?" James said, grinning.

"A little…"

_

* * *

Seventh year:_

"Lily?" James whispered. He opened the door to her dorm and treaded softly to her bed.

"Hey," she replied, her voice breaking. James leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You'll get sick, love."  
"Nah, I'm immune to anything."  
"Complete bullshit. It's like three minutes to nine you know,"

"I know, now shut up." James said before leaning and catching her lips in his. James deepened the kiss and Lily smiled against his lips. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away softly. "What?"  
"Its almost nine."  
"Oh, right. I love you," James whispered before kissing her again.

"Love you too," Lily said, laughing slightly.

"It's so much better when you say it back."

* * *

**A/N:** Not to fond of this. I remember writing it...

hugs

missgeorgeweasley

p.s please check out this blog: musicdisciples . blogspot . com (please? and if you like it tell me!)


	6. Yes

**A/N:** Almost finished. Couple more chapters to go now.  
Review pleaase!

_Summary: All couples have the dreaded "bump in the road". Even Lily and James. Originally from my story 'Kodak'_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Why do I even bother? Sigh. **

* * *

Alice walked over to Lily's bed and ripped open the curtains.

"Lily Rose Evans, wake your sorry arse up now or I'll do it myself. I'm not afraid to. I'll do it! Lily, get up! Get up! _Get up_! Okay, you give me no choice. _Agua_-"

"I'M UP!" Lily cried, jumping out from under the warm covers.

"Good," Alice said, smirking. Lily glared at her and rubbed her eyes vigorously. Glancing out of the window, Lily saw in the distance the Whomping Willow heave a great sigh and kill a blue bird in the action. In her peripheral vision she could see a couple of brooms zooming around the Quidditch pitch.

"I take it back, I'm down again."  
"No, no, no Lily! We aren't walking backwards, Lil, we're marching forwards! Come on." Alice pleaded as she watched Lily crawl back into her bed.

"No!" Lily moaned from under the covers. Alice groaned in frustration and threw her arms up in the air.

"That's it, Lily. I give up. You've been moaning and groaning for the too long. James kissed her in March. You didn't do anything for April, you ignored him and then you went all sappy on me in May! It's the end of June now, nearing July. Suck it up and go be a man!"  
"I'm not a man,"

"I know. But listen Lily. If James was really and truly not all that sorry about kissing _her_, then he would be going out with some other poor, helpless bird wouldn't he?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Maybe yes! Come _on_, Lily. Just forgive him already, please."  
"I already forgave him, Al. I forgave him in May." Lily whispered, glancing up at her best friend.

"You what?"  
"He apologised and I accepted it. Simple as that. I don't want to go out with him again."  
"Then why the flip are you dreading today so much? I thought it was because you had to see him!"  
"It is because I have to seem him. But also I might've done something really horrible and mean. Can you pretend I'm sick with dragon pox or something?"  
"Why? What did you do?"  
"What did who do?" Mary asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. Alice walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"Lily did something but she won't tell me!" Alice moaned, lying down on Mary's bed.

"Oh, Al, you'll find out soon enough. Might as well tell her though, Lil," Mary replied, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Shut up, shut up, and shut up. I'm not listening. I have done a very, _very _bad thing and I wish that I didn't but I did. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to get dressed."

"Fine. Meanie." Alice muttered, getting up and walking towards the door. "If you need me, I'll-"

"-Be with Frank!" Lily and Mary chorused from the various positions in the dorm.

"Yes, with my _boyfriend_ Frank who I love very much and would forgive if he kissed some stupid dildo like Greengrass. Wink wink?" She asked. Lily flipped her the bird and turned away. Mary just grinned and winked at Alice, laughing softly. Alice sighed and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Lily sorted through hew clothing carefully, picking out every single garment before choosing a floral dress which finished mid-thigh and a short-sleeved grey sloppy-joe on top. She slipped on some black high-tops and stared dejectedly into the mirror.

"Bye, Mary, I'll tell you all about this morbid affair when I get back." Lily called into the bathroom. She heard Mary laugh in reply and then add: "I don't even know why you said yes in the first place, Lil, this is going to kill James."  
"Trust me, it's killing me just as much." Lily murmured, heading out the door. "Bye!"

She descended the stairs in a flourish and jumped the last three. She hadn't been on a date for months and even if she was completely regretting saying yes to _him_. She walked with towards the soft couches near the fire and sat down.

"Hey, Lily." James said, putting down his book. Lily looked up and tears immediately formed in her eyes. She blinked furiously in attempt to keep the tears at bay. "You look, well, gorgeous."  
"I did something horrible," She whispered, hanging her head.

"What did you do?" James asked, concern showing on his face.

"I said…I-I said yes," She whispered.

"Yes to what?" James asked again, moving a piece of hair away from her face.

"To me! Of course, you wouldn't know that, would you? You've been wallowing in you're room for too long to realise anything…" said Amos Diggory proudly.

"Seriously, Lils?" Lily lifted her head up out of her hands and stared at James.

"Save me!" She mouthed at him before being dragged off by Diggory.

"Well, I'll be dammed…" James whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Where this used to be I wrote here that this has turned into a fully fledged breakup story. Now it is! But they'll be together soon fo sho.

review?

hugs

missgeorgweasley


	7. Save

"She asked me to help her, so I'm helping her!"

"Technically, she said save me."

"She didn't even say it, she mouthed it."  
"Shut up, Moony. Save is even better, anyway."  
"Hallo, lads, how goes it?"  
"Shut up Padfoot."  
"Moony, what did I say?"

"Nothing. He's gone bonkers."

* * *

James ran up to Lily and grabbed her arm. She whirled around, anger flashing in her eyes. Amos turned around too, unperturbed by the disruption from the ruffled Head Boy.

"What, Potter?" She snapped, glaring at him. James was taken aback by her attack, but kept his cool.

"Head duties, now. Important." He panted, breathing deeply. Lily's face brightened and she nodded quickly.

"Oh, bummer, sorry Amos!" She replied, walking towards James.

"Oh, I'll come too. I am a prefect." He said, stuffing his hands in his coat and wandering forwards.

"No! I mean, uh, no, this is purely heads business. After-party," James said, winking at Amos. Amos cocked his head slightly, but nodded nonetheless. He quickly bent down and gave Lily a loud smooch before walking away.

"Oh my Merlin thank you James." She said, hugging him tightly.

"My pleasure…" He said, walking away.

"And sorry about my snappy tone, had to act like I was annoyed at you didn't I?"  
"Yeah, guess so. Although you completely dropped all composure when that hippogriff started eating your face."

Lily laughed and slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Come on, Potter, we've got 'Head duties' to attend to!"

* * *

**A/N:** Second last chapter. So nearly done. The next chappie will be up tonight.  
I wrote it before this! Happy with me?

hugs

missgeorgeweasley

P.S I know its short, but it just wanted to get it over and done with. I like the next chapter much much better.


	8. But

**A/N:** Don't forget to review, my lovelies!

* * *

They weren't going out, but people knew they were.

They hated each other, but they knew otherwise.

She would hurt him physically, but he knew she was exercising her sexual needs in ways other than the obvious.

He would tease her and play with her, but she knew he was exercising his sexual desires in ways other than the obvious.

They would fight over the smallest things, but it meant a lot.

They wouldn't talk for days on end, but they spoke with their eyes.

When he asked her out she said no, but he knew she meant yes.

When he asked out she said no, but she knew she meant yes.

When they went out they still fought, but made out later.

When they didn't fight they still found something to fight about, but still made out later.

When she caught him with that slut she as heartbroken, but she didn't know how to respond.

When she caught him with that slut he was heartbroken, but knew what to do.

When they kissed and made up, he was wrong.

They stopped going out, but people knew they weren't done.

They quit fighting each other, but people were prepared for more.

She said yes and thought it was okay, but she knew it was wrong.

She said yes and thought it was okay, but he saved her from her mistake.

He said they had Head Duties, but she knew they didn't.

He said they had Head Duties, but he knew they didn't.

They shared a moment that meant nothing, but they knew it meant everything.

The lads clapped him on the back and called him a sod, but he knew they were proud of him.

The girls squealed loudly and told her she loved him, but she knew they were jealous.

She thought the girls were stupid when they said she loved him still, but she knew they were right.

He thought the lads were stupid when they said he was a love-sick hippogriff, but he knew they were right.

He apologised again and she said he didn't mean it, but she knew he had all along

He apologised and she said he didn't mean it, but he knew she knew

They kissed and made up, but now what?

* * *

_And so began the tale of Lily and James Potter._


End file.
